


his dirtiest fantasy of all

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Komaeda Nagito/Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks of the other students in their swimming costumes, every one of them perfect in their own way. He thinks of how the water clings Sonia’s hair to her body, and how magnificent Owari’s breasts are in lycra. He reminisces over the sounds of Souda’s gasps as he struggles to keep up with the group, and the deep, commanding tone of Nidai’s voice that makes his heart beat faster. Most of all he remembers the sight of Hinata, his tight body drenched and sweaty, and wonders yet again what talent the boy hides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	his dirtiest fantasy of all

Komaeda collapses onto his bed after a long day of spending time in the pool with the other students from Hope’s Peak Academy, the real Super High School Levels. An ache twinges through every muscle in his body because of Nidai, who hijacked the afternoon and transformed it into a strenuous training exercise in the name of bringing them closer together, presumably through their shared pain. He rubs at his thigh and closes his eyes to blot away the stress.

He thinks of the other students in their swimming costumes, every one of them perfect in their own way. He thinks of how the water clings Sonia’s hair to her body, and how magnificent Owari’s breasts are in lycra. He reminisces over the sounds of Souda’s gasps as he struggles to keep up with the group, and the deep, commanding tone of Nidai’s voice that makes his heart beat faster. Most of all he remembers the sight of Hinata, his tight body drenched and sweaty, and wonders yet again what talent the boy hides.

His hand snakes down to his jeans and unbuttons them almost of its own accord and kneads his already hardening cock- he had not seen the point in changing back into his boxers after the session. First he imagines him as a Super High School Level Athlete- it would certainly explain his excellent physique- but then decides that he is much too smart, and considers him in a white coat in the science laboratory, scolding him for loitering around too much, calling him a creep while he tilted his glasses back onto his nose- pinning him to the desk and glaring at him with those hard eyes and pulling his hair tightly until he whimpered an apology.

He pretends that he’s a singer and that he dedicates a song he wrote to him- “to the most pathetic person I know!” he yells to his adoring fans from the stage, and Komaeda bites his lip and begins to stroke softly.

He might be a gun expert and hold a barrel to his head and whisper in his ear how much he disgusts him, call him trash and maybe even pull the trigger, and Komaeda gasps and thrusts into his palm, all thoughts of taking it slow gone from his mind leaving only the countless possibilities of Hinata’s true identity lingering behind.

His hands are around his throat and choking out stumbled confessions of watching him in his bathroom, showering after a hard day’s work in his junior position on the police force and he loses consciousness- only to wake up to find himself handcuffed to the sink. He looks up to see the brunet’s erection inches from his face, and he hardly needs telling once before he takes him in his mouth and sucks sloppily, desperately. Komaeda tangles his hand in his own hair and attempts to control his irregular, hitching breath.

He whimpers pathetically as he imagines his fellow student biting his neck hard and scratching his blunt nails down his back, and sucking his lip until its purple and pressing his thumbs into his protruding hip bones and murmuring his name between intakes of breath and leaving marks that showed exactly who he belonged to and mumbling “I love yo-“

The suddenness of his orgasm causes him to choke on his breath and buck too roughly into his course hand. He takes a moment to regain control of himself before opening his eyes and looking at his ceiling. It’s still light, and this surprises him somehow because of how drained he feels. Something about his fantasy left him emptier than usual, dirtier and more disgusting. He had never felt so ashamed before. He curls onto his side and pulls the duvet over his still shaking form and wills himself to forget the horrible things his mind had conjured, and falls into a restless, guilty sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i  
> am really sorry i have never written porn before and this is late night porn the worst kind i'm so sorry please forgive me


End file.
